A person listening to a radio in a noisy environment (e.g., an automobile) may miss some of the received speech when a noise occurs (e.g., when a horn honks, a car door is slammed or a person in the car speaks). In such cases the radio user may have to ask the person at the other end to repeat the message. In broadcast situations, such as where one dispatcher is talking to many vehicles, requesting an interruption of the dispatcher is difficult. Moreover, in voice command communication systems, the person making a voice command may also miss portions of received audio while making voice commands.